My Belle
by sockstar
Summary: Carly and Freddie end up taking multiple classes together. Will they learn to love? Creddie. Spam hinting. Written for Croctober Fic Challenge.
1. You Can't Hurry Love

**My Belle**

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **For Croctober challenge, this began as the base for a potential multi-chapter story, instead I reworked it into this, which is 3 chapters.

* * *

**Summary: **Carly and Freddie end up taking multiple classes together. Will they learn to love? Creddie. Spam hinting.

* * *

"Sí, puedes ir." Miss Gomez, one of the Ridgeway High language spoke to her class. The class, including Freddie and Carly, quietly shuffled out into the hallways. The 2 teens made their way over to their locker area, to meet up with the final part of their group, Sam, who was in a different class in another area of the school.

"Ach du lieber!" signaled the entrance of Sam into the building. The young man leaned over to Carly, and with a smirk on his face he whispered, "at least she's finally learning something, and it's only taken her 8 months."

They exchanged a quick laugh before their eyes refocused on the girl stomping down the hallway.

"I HEARD THAT!" and Freddie squeaked, his smirk quickly changing to an expression not unlike a person who is about to rip off a band-aid, expecting pain to occur, readying themselves for it and hoping it won't last very long.

Freddie quickly closed his locker and hid behind Carly, who proceeded to roll her eyes. "Very manly Freddie, hiding behind Carly."

The hiding didn't work anyway. Before the blond girl could commence causing pain, he quickly blurted out "I'll buy you lunch if you don't hurt me!"

Sam stood there for a few seconds whilst holding him, then her face softened and her hands let go. "You're lucky I spent all my money on fat cakes already." The trio then walked out of the school, and the short distance to the cafe that served lunch for the older students and workers from the offices in the immediate area.

They entered, found a table and the 2 girls sat down whilst Freddie went to order. It didn't matter what Sam had eaten already that day, as long as Freddie was paying for it he was safe.

"This is much better than the green glop they give us at school, thank you Freddie." Carly told him as he sat down having made and paid for the order.

"Don't worry about it, since I was buying Sam's lunch, I should pay for you. Especially as you don't blackmail me or threaten to hurt me on a regular basis." The order arrived, Sam having requested as much as Carly and Freddie combined.

"I hate that stupid class." said Sam as she popped a handful of French fries in her mouth. "It's so boring, the teacher stands their droning on in a language I can't understand, I don't know anyone in the class." Sam interrupted herself to take a sip from her drink.

Freddie thought about opening his mouth to speak, decided against it, although he did shove some food in his mouth just in case the urge came back. Whilst he chewed in relative safety, Carly had no such qualms, "It was kinda your own fault anyway."

"You take that back!" Sam was indignant.

"Sam, you threw your bag at the bus when you didn't get to the stop in time."

"How was I supposed to know the bag would get hooked to the side mirror and the driver wouldn't notice. I got it back you know."

"That's not the point, it had your forms in it." Carly chided her friend.

"And my food. I had candy, chocolate, sandwiches, and half a dozen fat cakes in there." Sam pouted, reminded of everything that mysteriously disappeared in the time between the bag being recovered from the bus by the driver, and it being returned to her the next morning when she managed to arrive on time for once.

"You had weeks to hand them in." Freddie added unhelpfully.

"Fredweirdo, you might be paying for my lunch but that protection doesn't last long." Sam glared back.

Carly ended with "Now, because of that, you got given a random class instead of being able to choose."

"Thanks for the lecture mother."

Sam sighed, her mother wouldn't care. The only people who did care were sitting with her, with the one other person, working on a sculpture which would most likely explode or catch on fire once it was done. It would look sad to someone from a working family, but what was left of her true family wasn't much of a family at all, and Spencer, Carly and even Freddie were the closest things she had to a real family, and she loved them for it.

Her actual sister had done the smart thing and left their mother, and Sam herself, behind as soon as she could, but Carly was like her true sister. Spencer was.. something. Sam hadn't quite come to terms with what Spencer was to her, and what Sam was to Spencer, and that would need even more time to work out than anything.

Those feelings were confusing, and would cause untold damage and problems if revealed to anyone. For now they would be locked tight inside, pushed down until the appropriate time, if it ever came. Freddie was someone who was bundled in with Carly and Spencer, their long time next door neighbor, but they both cared about each other more than they admitted.

"How'd ya end up in the same class as widdle bitty Benson here?" she asked Carly before turning her gaze to the boy sitting opposite. "You hacked the school computer right, anything to spend more time with Carly. Admit it. They say the truth shall set you free. That never worked for me, or my mother, but for a goody 2 shoes like you, I bet it'll make you feel a lot better. You could've changed my class from random German to something fun, like nothing, or arts, or music. Bah. I should've objected on religious grounds." Freddie and Carly just rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

Sam knew there was something going on between them. They spent more time together now than her and Carly did, they even had their little secret language, but she was certain they weren't dating or fooling around together, as Carly would've told her, and Freddie would've inevitably blurted it out without thinking in response to a challenge or insult. Sam didn't know quite what was happening.

One thing she wouldn't do is get involved. It was up to them together to sort it out. Sam would talk with them if either of them wanting help figuring out what to do, even if it was Freddie, but playing matchmaker didn't interest her.

'If they get together then they get together, and I'll be happy if Carly is happy, and Freddie too I guess.'

"Better to be a goody 2 shoes than someone who can't even pick their classes on time, and I didn't hack anything. I didn't even tell Carly I was taking Spanish until after she told me. Plus I would never take the risk that you might end up in my music room, for the sake of everyone in it." Freddie thought that ought to keep her quiet for a moment. The language class had become something more than just another lesson, as they could often write notes or say something to each other, without Spencer, or Sam, or Ms Benson having a clue what they were talking about it. It was never anything bad, usually, but the giggling and laughter from the 2 made it something like a special in-joke that only Carly and Freddie could share with each other.

"Like you could play anything."

"I can play a heap of songs on the guitar nearly perfectly now, what about you, all you can do is break the drums in Rock Band." The guitar was simply another extension of his existing ability to use his hands, it was like learning to type, just with different keys, and a different outcome. Once he got the hang of it, it wasn't very hard at all, for the level he wanted to be at.

"I'd like to smash a guitar on your head right about now." Sam growled back at him.

Carly broke into the growing argument, "For your information, Spencer said it would be a good idea to broaden my horizons." Carly said, coming to the defense of Freddie whilst literally changing the subject, hoping to defuse a potential situation. The 2 girls kept talking about shoes and other girl stuff. Freddie just smiled and nodded, his head lulled to the side, allowing his mind to become lost in thought

* * *

**AN: **So that's Chapter 1, just what is Freddie thinking about? Do you dare to guess?

Chapter 2 should be posted in about 4 or 5 days, with the last chapter coming around the 28th. Please R&R.


	2. Stuck In The Middle With You

**Chapter Name: Stuck In The Middle With You**

**Notes: **Thanks to my reviewers, all 3 of you :D **Perennial Killjoy**, **KeyLimePie14**, **Drag0nL0rd**, thank you all.

Just a quick point on this chapter, it contains some internal debate, so keep that in mind, with the characters "talking" to their 'conscience' (note the 'single' and "double quotes" being used).

* * *

'You shouldn't have done what you did Freddie.' Freddie's conscience gnawed at him like a mouse with cheese.

"I didn't do anything Benson, so quit bugging me, you're just my sub-conscience, I'm telling you to go away." This was now an internal battle, the angel and the demon, the ying and yang, the duality of ego and super-ego, the part of the mind which interrogates, stops, clarifies and challenges a person's actions and thoughts, manifesting physically in the manner of guilt.

'Don't lie to yourself, Freddie, you manipulated her.'

"If what I did was manipulation, then sue me Benson. Spencer didn't have to mention it to Carly, and Carly didn't have to sign up for it. We still have a bunch of other classes we both ended up being in together. All I said to Spencer was that I was thinking of taking a language class, to broaden my horizons. I didn't even mention what language I was going to pick."

'So Freddie, you just randomly decided to ask Spencer if you could make Tacos, Burritos and Nachos for everyone on the day you brought the forms back?'

"Sam liked it. Spencer liked it. Carly liked it. I only want to spend time with her. That's not a crime. I haven't hurt her. If this is what it takes to spend more time with her, then so be it. The more time we spend together, the better chance I have that something _might_ happen."

'Keep telling yourself that Freddie.'

Freddie snapped. At himself, which would be quite odd to some people, "You cannot tell me you don't appreciate how we feel when we spend time around her? That first crush has grown into something bigger, more intense, more real. The more time we spend together, the more it grows in me. I feel it grow."

He continued justifying himself to his conscience, "I haven't made her feel uncomfortable in months, I just like spending time with her. I didn't get jealous when she had that new boyfriend. I didn't try to take advantage when they broke up, I let her talk, and I listened. All I can do is wait, and try to increase the amount of time we would spend together. This is the path I have taken. I can't say anything. I will wait for her. I don't want to push her away by saying something stupid."

'How long are you willing to wait Freddie?'

"I want to spend time with her. I love being in the same classes as her. I love waiting at the locker alone with her until Sam finally gets there. I love practicing together before we have a test. I love her smile, her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her everything. I'll wait forever, even if nothing ever happens, I want to be with her forever, and if that means just being friends, then I'll take it."

He sat there, with nothing to say to himself, until he remembered he needed to update some of the software he used for the web-show. He made a mental reminder, and his thoughts became concerned with codecs rather than Carly.

He only snapped out when both girls started staring at him. "Earth to Planet Fredhead, this is the mothership calling. Earth to dork, come in please..." Sam snapped his fingers in front of his head twice. "Nothing." Sam internally debated if her wake up call should be physical, or mental. Physical might be more fun for her, but decided that mental would be more fun for her to watch.

Carly was watching this decision being made, and was about to take action to prevent him being whacked on the head by a chicken bone, having a cupful of ice being shoved down his shirt or being poked in the face with a fork, when Sam leaned over, and said "Carly said she loves you."

"Huh. What? Really?" He didn't expect it to be true, and he managed to keep his face in a quizzical puzzled look rather than anything that might look even remotely like hope.

Carly blushed slightly. "Don't wake him like that."

"Never mind. Carly, it's okay." Freddie looked down. He couldn't stop himself from looking dejected. He thought to himself that he really should've gotten used to it by now. Maybe he would never be good enough for Carly. Maybe he would be doomed to wait an eternity for something that would never happened.

"Have you finished pigging out on my dime yet Puckett?" He snapped back at the blonde girl across the table.

"So says Mr Porky." Sam shot back.

"I'm not Mr Porky." He flailed the response back to Sam, he was never any good at this game. He was worse when he had other things on his mind.

"Great comeback," rolling her eyes with disdain, Sam sarcastically commented back. "Yeah, those huge biceps must get all the girls."

"Well, if I'm Mr Porky, we all know how much you love ham, maybe you want to be Mrs Porky?" It was probably as good as he'd give in this particular argument, but Sam had already tasted 'Mr Porky', about a year and a half ago or something like that, and it didn't excite either party more than a happy, fun footnote in either of their lives.

It was Carly's turn to let their discussion fade from her mind, they wouldn't get too out of hand, not after Sam just finished eating, her rambunctiousness usually died down for oh.. 20 minutes after she filled her stomach.

'If only he knew', Carly thought to herself. Even though he had nothing to do with them ending up in quite a few of the same classes, at least as far as she knew, they had spent much time together, without Sam, and without Spencer.

'He's gotten over the crush on you Carly.'

"Thank you Shay, I had figured that one out myself."

'Well duh, I am your subconscious. Does he look different to you as well?'

"Freddie is different now, he didn't get all defensive and jealous when I got our new boyfriend. He was there when we broke up as well."

'You cried on his shoulder, don't forget that.'

"I trusted him. He didn't try to take advantage, he didn't think it was something it wasn't, he was there for me. When I'm with him, I feel safe. I feel protected. I feel right."

'Carly, do you think he loves you?'

"I think he might. He got over his little crush. He stopped saying he loved me all the time. He told me he didn't know what love was then. He doesn't need to say it anymore. I can see it in his eyes."

'Carly, do you love him?'

"I....... don't want to ruin our friendship."

'Carly, we can't keep waiting. He won't wait forever. Do you want to risk losing his love?' Carly always knew deep down she risked his moving on, and as cruel as it seemed, Carly had to keep him interested, she felt terrible, but knew that there would come a time when he either gave up, or Carly knew definitively about him and could sort that out for good.

"No."

'Do you want to be with him?'

"Yes, but I don't want to risk losing his friendship either, I know I just said I didn't want to risk losing him, stop confusing me, but if something bad happened to us after we got together, it could break us apart for good." This had been her big problem, it had been a major stumbling block when they were younger, but he had shown Carly that he could still do something romantic, and remain friends with the girl if they didn't work out, and it wasn't just his kiss with Sam either. Wendy had asked him out, and they went out for a few months, before they mutually broke it off, they just didn't fit right, but Freddie was still always there to help Wendy or talk to her if she wanted.

'You know as well as I do that you sometimes need to risk everything, or you might lose something even bigger. Don't you trust Freddie to love you?'

"No! I trust him completely." Freddie had shown in so many ways recently that she could trust him implicitly, with anything from school work, to dealing with Sam, or Spencer, or even helping her in romantic pursuits.

'Carly, would Freddie trust you?'

"Yes.. you know he would. He thinks I'm perfect, or very near to it."

'What more do you need? You trust him, he trusts you, you know in your heart he loves you, Carly, do you love Freddie in your heart?'

"I.. er. um.."

An ice cube flew across the table, impacted just above Carly's right eye, and completely wrecked her train of thought. "Now look what you did Puckett, are you okay Carly?" Freddie grabbed a napkin and wiped the ice off her brow. Even that indirect contact caused Carly to shudder slightly inside.

"I'm fine guys."

"Sorry Carly, it slipped. I was obviously aiming for the dork sitting next to you." Sam threw another, which Freddie was smart enough to deflect back onto the table.

"You're still arguing? We need to get back soon" Carly raised her voice slightly, it quickly ended the trouble on the table, and they all started cleaning up, before getting up, shoving it all into the bin and left for school again.

"Ugh, history. Hate it."

"You hate everything Sam." Freddie then added "We have science together, then I have music."

"I like cooking," Sam objected. "Anyway, I'll know to keep away from the music rooms so I don't have to hear you attempting to play anything."

"Groovy Smoothie after school." It was a statement, rather than a question, said before running down the hall way and out of the building. Cooking was one of the only classes Sam wanted to be early, or even just on time for, as it meant she could grab all the best ingredients.

"Sure. Fine." Carly and Freddie said as they walked together to their next class.

"I'm not paying for her this time."

"Just make sure you don't get her angry before then."

They both laughed before entering the class.

_to be concluded._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3 teaser: _'Why am I such a coward?'_


	3. Music Sounds Better With You

**Chapter Name: **Music Sounds Better With You

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **PerennialKillJoy**, **Falloutboy99** (up and at them!), **Kallusive**, **KeyLimePie14**, **teasers**, **StriderHiryu** and **DragonLord**.

* * *

The iCarly trio had met up as promised, after school, at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Come on, will you play something for me Freddie?" Carly inquired whilst finishing up her smoothie.

"Not here, it's too embarrassing. I doubt the shop workers would appreciate it. And I don't want to give Sam the chance to do anything to me." He had visions of the guitar in the case beside him being grabbed off him, raised over his head then slammed down on him like he was in a TV show. "I'm not very good anyway, I took this home to practice with over the weekend." Freddie looked away at Sam, who was coming back in after taking a phone call.

"I gotta go, that was my mother, apparently she fell down the stairs outside the mall and got a concussion." Sam appeared unperturbed, like that sort of thing happened on a regular basis to everyone.

Carly and Freddie both looked up in concern. "No worries guys, it's coolio, they just took her to the hospital for observation. I need to go collect her to make sure she doesn't fall over on the way home, we will go out tomorrow, promise?" Sam got up, hugged Carly, and bounded out of the shop.

"Yeah, definitely, bye Sam."

"Goodbye to you too." Freddie got up, and threw 4 empty cups, one his, one for Carly, and 2 for Sam into the trash.

"I'm going to get one for Spencer, after that we can leave, okay?"

"Sure."

"He won't be back for a while, he's going to some fancy art gallery for some new exhibition from Europe." But everyone likes a smoothie surprise right, Carly thought to herself as she went up to the counter. 'Time to put my game face on.'

"One Strawberry Surprise please. Large. No corn. No pickles. No bagels. No cheese. No anything but a smoothie, so help me god or there will be hell to pay I promise you." Carly looked the worker manning the register square in the eyes, narrowing them as a guarantee that if her requirements weren't followed, that there would be trouble.

"No need to get sassy.." The worker cursed under his breath as he filled the cup, put the money in the register and turned on his heel to go back to work. They were out of meatloaf, again, he thought to himself. When he turned around the girl, and his companion were gone.

The girl and the companion reached the hallway outside their respective units. They lingered there for a moment, as neither door was unlocked.

'Tell him. Now. He needs to know. He won't wait forever.'

"Would you play something for me now?" Carly said, softly speaking her question to Freddie, hoping he wouldn't be spooked out.

"Really Carly, it's fine, I don't want to make you listen to me, I'm not that good anyway, if you want me to come over later, to watch tv or practice for the tests or whatever, just knock." Freddie looked down, fiddling with the lock. "Cya later." He opened the door, walked in, thew his bag on the ground and put the guitar on the couch next to the door, which he slumped in, disheartened by his own weakness.

Carly hated that Freddie, the one who dismissed his own abilities, who was far too insecure for someone as great a friend and person as he was, but she sighed in recognition that herself and Sam probably had as much to do with that as anyone else possibly could have. Carly had a much harder time to find her keys, as she had to deal with her school bag and books, a purse, and a cardboard tray with a smoothie in it. Carly placed the items on the ground slowly, fished around for her keys, and opened the door with a kick.

'Why am I such a coward?'

Freddie heard the door across the hall slam shut. He sighed, grabbed the guitar, and started playing, one of the songs he was best at, his teacher was a particular fan of the group, and gave everyone, no matter what instrument, something of them to learn. He started singing. His singing wasn't particularly good, but it wasn't bad. He kept the tune, and kept time with the music pretty easily.

Carly stood outside the door, as a gust of wind had slammed it shut, put the bag, the purse and the smoothie down again to prepare for a second effort to get inside, when she heard the soft strums of Freddie's guitar through the wall. Carly quietly and softly, walked up to the door and put her ear to it. Carly recognized the tune, from one of the bands Spencer listened to a lot, and she liked them as well. The first part of the song was normal, in English.

The second line was different to what it normally was, and not just because it was in Spanish.

"_Carly, mi hermoso, Éstas son las palabras que van juntas bien..."_

Carly knocked on the door. Carly turned around, got the door open again, and threw in her bag and purse, and finally put the smoothie on the ground just inside the door. She then turned around to wait for Freddie to open the door.

Freddie freaked out. He quickly sat up as if he had been caught doing something shameful, stepped away from the guitar, then looked through the peephole, to see Carly standing there. He opened the door, to see Carly shyly smiling at him, looking as beautiful as ever.

He wanted to apologise, to say he won't do it again, but before he could open his mouth she spoke to him first, "I heard you playing, I didn't mean to, the door shut itself before I could pick everything back up, then I heard you. It was beautiful." Freddie remained speechless, only a growing redness in his face betraying his emotions.

Carly put her hands on Freddie's chest, pushed him inside. Carly sat down, moved the guitar, and patted the seat next to her, Freddie sat down, picked up his guitar. The sun was beginning to set, golden sunlight falling upon them as it shined through the window, matching the now orange sky perfectly.

"Play that song for me."

"Really?" Freddie looked back at Carly and didn't quite know what to say.

"Yes, I want to hear you sing it to me, not just about me. Keep it the same way you did it before." now Carly was blushing as well, whilst looking deeply into his eyes.

Freddie started from the beginning, and quickly reached the line where he stopped when Carly knocked on the door. Freddie stopped, he wasn't sure what it would mean. He knew what the words said, but he wasn't sure what those would mean to her. He put his hands by his sides, and waited, he didn't quite know what to do.

Carly softly whispered in his ear, "Please, sing it for me.. for us." With that, Freddie breathed in deeply, if he couldn't say it now, he might not get another chance, and with her invocation of the word 'us' he was certain Carly wanted him to as well.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you. That's all I want to say."_

Freddie could barely hear himself sing it, he didn't even play the guitar, but Carly heard it crystal clear, and she pushed the guitar out of his hands, swept her arms around Freddie's neck, leaned in to embrace him, their weight shifting as he slid and fell into a nearly laying position on the couch, with Carly on top of him, their legs tangled together. Finally their lips meet, softly and sweetly, until Carly pushed her tongue out ever so slightly, drawing it over his lips, pushing just so, with Carly clearly asking for permission to enter.

Freddie refused, instead he began in earnest by pushing back against Carly, somehow both rough yet shy, his repressed passions breaking through, he demanded entry into her mouth and received it, her faint taste of strawberries mixing with his hint of mango, his tongue leading her a merry dance. Carly let out a gentle moan as Freddie lightly bit down on her bottom lip, his hand on her neck, touching, feeling, stroking her smooth skin, and playing with her hair, with the other hand brushing in waves along her back.

Carly whined ever so slightly in protest when Freddie withdrew, but her breath caught in her throat as he followed up by raining upon her a hail of kisses, three for her top lip, and two more for the bottom, then her jaw, cheeks, and finally she gasped and instinctively arched her body above Freddie when he nipped and sucked strongly on her neck, at the point where he could best feel her pulse racing.

Freddie kissed Carly up and down, a dozen times on either side, before he returned back to her supple pink lips and tasted her again, until they both stopped, completely out of air, looking deep into each other's eyes with a mixture of awe, bashfulness and desire to continue.

"Wow. That was amazing." Her last boyfriend just stuck his tongue right down her throat and kept it there. Wendy once mentioned she'd had some 'fun' with Freddie, but didn't think she meant just quite this.

Freddie dragged his hand through his hair, then scratched the back of his neck, "well, uh, Wendy helped me a little, she showed me some new stuff to do." Carly made a note to compliment Wendy on her teaching skills.

After waiting a few more minutes in an attempt to regain their composure, as well as their upright positions, Carly breathily turned to Freddie and spoke, "Start the song again. But don't sing." Carly picked up the guitar, and placed it back in his trembling hands. Carly's voice was angelic to Freddie, he had her sing a few times, for the show, or just randomly around the apartment, and wondered why she wasn't part of the school choir or a band, as Carly sung it the same way as he did, until Carly also reached the part where Freddy stopped, not because she wanted to stop, but because Carly was unsure if Freddie would stop again.

"We can stop now if you want, I wouldn't mind." Freddie sighed as he put the guitar back down, he had expected her to come to her senses, to realize what she was about to do and stop herself from making some kind of mistake. Freddie was giving Carly one final chance to leave, to go back to her apartment and break his heart forever. Carly simply fell harder, here Freddie was, after waiting so long, to finally reach out and take his heart's desire, yet to still be so concerned for her that he was willing to just give up on it like that, it touched Carly in a way that no-one else ever had.

"You got to me somehow, Freddie." It was torture, sitting with her, with the love of his life, waiting for her to for to say the words that would capture him forever.

"Tell me Carly, I need to hear you say it now, I can't take it any longer, not after this." Freddie's voice was trembling, his hands shaking severely, looking straight into her eyes.

Carly held him tight, as nobody had held him before, moved her face to mere inches above his, and spoke the words he wanted to hear.

"Te amo." Freddie heard, smiled, then their lips melted together again, but this time, it wasn't a kiss borne out of frustration, patience and overwhelming need, but one of devotion, tenderness and love. Carly shivered, as she allowed the knots in her stomach, those flittering butterflies that had been suppressed, to untwist, to fly freely, and shockingly to Carly, recognized the growth of a new, tingling sensation forming in that most _intimate_ of places, brought on by Freddie.

_Her_ Freddie, the young man she had waited too long to take hold of, his arms and hands roaming up, down and across her body, his mouth locked onto hers, his lips sweetly tickling her own, his tongue caressing her, and she resolved never to let him go again.

Freddie peered into her shimmering eyes, "I love you Carly, and no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I'm yours, forever."

"I love you Freddie, I'm sorry it took me so long." Tears were running down her cheek now, both from the thought of his pain in waiting for her, and his simple statement of undying love, rushing around her head.

Freddie reached up, and wiped her tears away, "Don't be sorry for me Carly, I would've waited forever, and it would've been worth it to be with you." Freddie locked their left hands together, their fingers intertwined, as Carly placed her head on his chest with her eyes closed, she could hear the rhythm of Freddie's heart beating, as he watched her body rise and fall with every breath.

Freddie reached over and caressed her face tenderly, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. They stayed there, silent, taking in the moment, drinking it in, safe in each other's arms, and they both knew it was the best place in the world to be, with the one person they would always want to come back to.

**End**


End file.
